Katsuo Shinobu
Katsuo Shinobu is one of the 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black, posessing the title of Super High School Level Cruiserweight Boxer. He killed Atsuko Minami in self-defense in chapter 10, but escaped execution when Khadija Halabi was voted guilty in his place, and survives to the end of the game. Appearance Standing with a straight posture, his darker than average skin is taut around him due to his muscular yet lean build. His bright blond hair stands upright, almost as if held by his sheer force of will. He also wears a bandaid over the bridge of his nose, because he saw it once in an anime and thought it looked cool. He usually wears a red, zipped leather hoodie, with the front undone and the hood down. He doesn't wear an undershirt to allow at least some of his skin to breathe. His hands are either bandaged or covered in his boxing gloves. If he's not wearing his gloves, they hang, tied around his waist for ease of access. He wears red boxing shorts casually, claiming both that they are comfortable and that it allows him to fight whenever he likes. He doesn't wear boxing BOOTS casually, though, he saves that for the ring. Instead he wears ankle-length white plain socks under plain white trainers. Personality Utilising In-fighting as his preferred boxing style, this transfers to Katsuo's personality pretty well. He's always antsy, never sits still for very long, and is constantly pumped. He's passionate about his sport to a fault, and will never back down from any challenge to fight, Queensberry rules or no. He enjoys company, but rarely keeps it due to his overwhelming attitude. Won't let anyone talk smack about his (meager pool of) friends. He's also fairly naive and trustworthy. He is, however, not great at actual social interaction, and most of the time, is pretty awkward when talking to someone new. Background Since he was born, Katsuo always had an indomitable spirit. He would always do his best on the task at hand, whether that be walking, studying, or beating up the local bullies. He immediately entered the boxing club of his elementary school and stayed boxing through his entire school career. There was nothing really special about him beyond his undefeated records... And the fact that he fought professionally once he hit 15. He would always lie about his age to get in, because his training and a lucky early growth spurt made him look older than he actually was. Nobody bothered to check his real age because hell, the kid was a sure bet. He would take down all comers, be they feather or heavyweight. After a while, though... Katsuo disappeared from the boxing circuit, taking his 200-0-0 record with him. Nobody was quite sure why, but there was evidence of gang involvement. A few months later, a boxer started making the rounds in the underground clubs, wearing a mask and calling himself "The Red Thunder". Whether this new boxer has anything to do with Katsuo's disappearance is unknown. Trivia *Katsuo uses exercise both to de-stress and also pump himself up, depending on the situation. *Katsuo never misses an issue of Shonen Jump, and keeps up with his favourite shonen anime. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Culprits Category:Male Students